go_gamers_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Ki Kaminari
is the short name of Princess Golden Lightning Muse, she is one of the main cures of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. She is cheerful and lovely, but sometimes she is cold and her gaze looks like a ghost. She is a member of the Video Game club, and was affectionately nicknamed "Brat" and her catchphrase is . The Ki's favorite game genre is RPG. Ki's Pretty Cure alter-ego is , the princess of the golden lighting, whose theme colour is yellow. Cure Thunder is represent by Hearts. History Dream Land Dream Land was a peaceful place, with a large range of scenery and landscapes. The ruler of Dream Land is Queen Anne; that is very worry with her nation, her daughter and the Dream Land, aware that Dream Land can't be protect alone, she transform three girls in pretty cures to fight alongside her daughter. When Daikirai was to attack Dream Land, the Pretty Cures fight against it, but, Daikirai is the victorious, but Queen Anne create a protection for the castle, Keeping all his people there. Muse decides to go to earth along with Luma to look for new Pretty Cures for save the Dream Land. Appearance Ki has a yellow short hair with white ombre with her bangs in eye-length and fall in her eyes. She use a yellow headband with animals ears attached to it. She also has bright reddish orange eyes. She casually wears an orange blouse with short sleeves, beneath a yellow jacket with a lonely button buttoned, and a pocket on the right side. A double layer yellow miniskirt, the bottom layer is orange while the top layer is yellow and shows a little of the bottom layer. She also wears yellow short shorts, white socks and yellow slip on shoes. In summer she wears a pale yellow T-shirt, light blue denim skirt, yellow socks with light orange sandals and a pale orange lacy headband. As Thunder Lady, her hair is black with white ombre, and is a high ponytail with straight bangs with two larger strands held with two orange ribbons. She wears a black dress. A large deep pink bow with a black star-shaped brooch in the middle. The bottom has deep pink frilly over the skirt, and the skirt also contains a thin layer, and also has two . Short deep pink shorts, black stockings and hot pink heels. As Cure Thunder, her hair grow longer and turns into orange, her hair is a twin-tail held by two animal ears, with two chest-length strands and bangs brushed to the side. Her eyes turns into orange. Her Pretty Cure outfits consists into a light yellow sleeveless dress held with a orange beld with a large bow in the back. The buttom is light yellow, and has dark orange ruffles over the skirt, making it look like a cupcake. Her accessories consist of an orange ribbon-choker tied with a bow on the right side, a pale orange stoking with orange heels with a heart-shaped stone attached to it. Personality Ki is a 9 years old girl and is energetic and cheerful. She is called of "Brat" (がき Gaki) by all members of game club. She loves RPG games. Ki can be rude and cold sometimes, but this not means that she is a cold people. Ki occasionally is ignorant and selfish, and speak all that comes to mind without thinking twice. But if they say something that hurt someone it goes straight to apologize. Relationships Ayame Hayato-Ayame are the only to not called her of "Brat" because it Ayame and Ki are very good friends. Ayame also is the president of the Game club,the club that Ki participates. Ayame also is her teammate Yoshida Momoko and Eri Asuka- Ki is her friend and teammate. Eri and Momoko always called her of "Brat". Yayoi Kaminari-Yayoi is the Ki's old sister. Luma- Luma and Ki always are friends, and Luma is the Ki's fairy. For more than Ki talk does not want to call of Muse, Luma keeps calling so anyway. Cure Thunder heart ♥ represent the thunder of love, Lovely! Cure Thunder|黄のハート♥は愛の雷、ラブリー！キュアサンダー |Ki no hāto ♥ wa ai no kaminari, raburī! Kyua sandā}} Cure Thunder is the Ki's pretty cure alter ego. She transforms with the phrase, "Press Start! Pretty Cure", and with the Royal Piano her transformation is active when she says "Royal Key Active". Her main attack is Heart Thunder! Final Smash. Thunder is the strongest when it comes to magic attacks. She can easily produce thunder and lightning without much effort, and it makes it very useful to build strategies that contains magic. In episode 14, The girls were able to reach the rainbow way, and they were able to perform a new set of attack called "Hope Rainbow" Rainbow Form is Cure Thunder's upgraded form. In this form, her usual Cure outfit is replaced by a light yellow with a gold ribbon on the front, a gold brooch with the Go! Gamers insignia on it with a pale yellow collar. Her dress is sleeves and a light yellow skirt with a gold belt around the waist with a gold heart on the middle, finally a gold ribbons on the back. She wears short, cream-colour gloves with gold ribbons around her wrist, her choker is switched with one that has a five-point light yellow heart in the middle and pair of ballet shoes. Her hair now is wavier, and the sides of her bangs has white gradients on the tips. She wears a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a gold heart, and yellow gemstone-shaped earrings with a eight point star dangling on each and has an eight-point dark orange ones as the bows and brooch. |-|Finishing= Heart Thunder! Final Smash-Cure Thunder's main attack perform to the first time in episode 04. Ki's rod appears she press the button and light blue lights are lit going upward until reach the Heart. She says the first part of the incantation and a yellow light is start to shine in the arc and Ki start to blow, Ki closes her eyes, she puts the string of the arc, open her eyes, as she announces the attack name and shoots the arrow at the target. Rainbow Renovation-'Rainbow Renovation' is the first group attack that Cure Thunder use along with Cure Mushroom, Cure Fight and Cure Thunder in episode 9. To perform this attack they needs of the Rainbow Card. Hope Rainbow-'Hope Rainbow' is the second group attack that Cure Thunder use along with Cure Mushroom, Cure Fight and Cure Sonica in Episode 14 To perform this attack they needs be in their Rainbow Form and the Rainbow Card. Burning Thunder - A dual attack that Cure Thunder perform along side of Cure Mushroom. They both sing their duet song and announces the attack name. Thunder perform Rainbow Thunder and Burning Shoot and their powers are combined and are recorded directly on target. Transformation Press Start! Pretty Cure - Ki's GamePact opens up revealing her reflection. Ki spins around and her hair grows and turns into a Twintail and become Orange. A 3D model of Ki appears and two cards overlap and the cure uniform appears in the 3D model of Ki, then shows the image of Cure Thunder. She says the transformation phase and presses the start button and a yellow light shines. Ki appears wears a dress of a gold light. She put her hands up and a gold energy cover her hands, she claps her hands makes her gloves appears and her nails turns into gold. The same energy cover her feet makes her boots appears then the electric waves cover the Ki's waist makes her skirt appears follow by her shirt. A small heart appears turning into a tiara which she places on her head to make ther animal-like tail and ears appears, then her earnings appears. Ki then strikes a pose and land on the ground and curtsy, she says her introduction before striking her final pose. Etymology 黄 means "Yellow" while 雷 means "Thunder". Music Ki's voices actor, Kanemoto Hisako. Has participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Koshimizu Ami how voices Eri Asuka, Kouda Mariko how voices Momoko Yoshida and Kitamura Eri how voices Ayame Hayato. *Yellow Thunder *Heart Song *Key To Your Heart Duets/Group *Kibou No Shirushi# (Along with Koshimizu Ami,Kouda Mariko and Kitamura Eri) *Rainbow Melodia (Along with Koshimizu Ami, Kouda Mariko, Kitamura Eri and Megumi Han) *Need to win (along with Koshimizu Ami and Kitamura Eri) Trivia *Ki Kaminari/Cure Thunder has some similarities with Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace from Smile Pretty Cure! **Both has yellow as theme colour. **Both has eletric powers. **Both like of RPG games. **The name of both end with "I". ***Yayo'i' and K'i'. **The name of One member of Ki family is called "Yayoi". **Both are the shortest in their respective groups, in terms of height. *Ki has some similarities with Shirabe Ako from Suite Pretty Cure♪ **Both has 9 years old. **Both are brats. **The teammate of both are pink, white, and blue. **Both are princess. **They both fought alone as a Cure by themselves until they joined the other Cures. **Both are the shortest in their respective groups, in terms of height. **Both are the last of their respective groups. *Ki is the first yellow cure to be represent by hearts. *Ki is the first yellow cure to have a old-sister. *Cure Thunder is the second cure to have thunder powers. *Ki's birthday is 15 July, makes her of the sign cancer. *Ki is the third cure to be younger. Category:Ki Kaminari Category:Characters Category:User:CureLove12 Category:User:PessoaFamosa